


A Place to Vent

by Regal_Bloom476



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad Poetry, Feelings, Happy, Normal Life, Poetry, Sad, dance, fool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Bloom476/pseuds/Regal_Bloom476
Summary: Literally just a collection of poems to vent when emotions run too high, if someone else relates and it makes them feel less sad, or alone, well that's why it is being shared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, I am not really a good poet, and barely know what iambic means, and I only know that because I had a test last week...

I just want to cry-  
I don't want to die-  
But it seems better to want to die than cry.

Crying is a sign of weakness-  
It is a sign of distress-  
But it seems being strong is better than being true.

My mind is in a bind-  
This seems almost a crime-  
But it might be breaking now is better than breaking later.

My heart flows onto the screen-  
No paper no, no siree-  
It seems better to mourn now than in the morn.


	2. Empty

I feel like I am hollow inside.  
Like I have nothing left to give.  
But-  
I will continue to give, I must.  
(i am empty)

Even if it is not what I want to give, this world takes, it shares-  
And at some point in time I will receive, but for now-  
(i am empty)

I still love,  
I still feel,  
I still fear,  
I still cry.

(i still am empty)

I wonder how Whitman feels, his works now being logically analyzed in an institution,  
And I wonder if it fills him with empty,  
How would his grass hieroglyphics respond, as he joins the universal soul.  
(i am empty)


	3. Don't be

Don't be fooled by my

Soft lines.

They hide my

Steel inside.

 

Don't talk down to me

I'm playing you-

_Easy_

 

Don't be fooled by my

Dead eyes.

They hide my

Heart inside.

 

Don't lie to me,

I never forgive-

_Dearie_

 

Don't be fooled by my

Loud whines.

They hide my

Strength inside.

           

Don't fool yourself.

 


	4. Dance

I wander throughout the house,

my heart beating a strange tune-

one not heard by man or beast.

 

My feet lift off the ground, 

a facsimile of how real dancers dance-

those who had the opportunity to stay in one place.

 

I smile, I let my heart beat free

_Nothing_ can stop me, not like this.

 

I wander throughout the house,

my heart's melody crashing with the music playing-

setting the dance off beat.

 

My feet lift off the ground,

a faux leap in the air-

and my soul flies faster than an ace.

 

The crescendo of the song, the quickest feet

_Nothing_ can stop me, not when I am like this.


End file.
